power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
Stingrage (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, Stingrage. Intro Transcript Narrator: '''Previously on Power Rangers DJC... (Scenes from The Zombat Factor are shown until nearly the end where the DJC Megazord destroys the gigantified Loafer.) Transcript #1 '''Kwazii (narrating): '''Stingrage. '''Captain Drake: '''So let me get this straight: you have failed your mission to destroy Abriche and yet the rangers have also managed to defeat Loafer? '''Romeo: '''Hey, it wasn't our fault. He couldn't handle the job, and we almost had them--- '''Negaduck: '''And you led us into their trap. If you let us take them down when we wanted... '''Romeo: '''Then the rangers could've destroyed us both. '''Vrak: '''Enough! You were such promising minions. (taunting Romeo) There will be no more mistakes from either of you. '''Romeo: '''Sire, give me one more chance. I will not fail you again. '''Vrak (gives second thoughts): '''Good. Because I don't want you to. (to Negaduck) Negaduck, I'm putting you in charge. (Negaduck chuckles evilly) '''Romeo: '''Why would I take orders from this gutter trash?! '''Vrak: '''Because I said so! (releases his wings) '''Romeo (gulps): '''I understand, your highness. '''Negaduck: '''Leave him be. He will not fail under my orders. Because I already know the perfect monster to take down the rangers and drop them at your feet. (calls out a monster) Stingrage, come forth! '''Stingrage (enters the room): '''You called for my need of service, quackers? '''Negaduck: '''I did. Can you help us deal with eight kids in some fancy helmets? Power Rangers DJC Theme Song '''Narrator: '''Not so long ago, Disney's Most Dangerous Villains have teamed up with two monsters to bring back an evil alien prince named "Vrak". Today, the evil monsters are spreading all over the world, preparing to take over. Luckily, a new generation of heroes is there to stand in their way. They are... the Power Rangers DJC. Transcript #2 '''Rai: I don't understand this! We fought so hard, but Vrak is mostly getting the best of us. Skully: Can't believe this is happening. Izzy: What else can we do? We've beaten every single monster every time. Vandar: We can't think about winning or losing, guys! We have to believe in ourselves and keep fighting. Captain Jake: Van's right. We can't give up, no matter what! Kwazii: I'm glad to hear that, because I may have found something that can help us. (puts down an opened book) Jin: Cool... What am I looking at again? Kwazii: This is the legendary Electro-Crystal, created by the founders of ancient technology. It can unite all ranger powers into one. Skully: Okay then, what's wrong of having it? Cubby (picks up the book): It says it's not that simple, everyone can never finish the talents-ment. Kwazii: Many masters have tried, but all they can reach is the almost full percent. Jin: What about me? I'm a tech wiz. Captain Jake: Maybe, but at least I have more talent like Kwazii. So I suggest we both do it. Vandar: Jake, Jin's right. A golden chance might be the only chance for us. Captain Jake: But... Izzy: Jake, none of us want to see each other hurt. But... Rai: We're talking about saving the human race. Kwazii: If he's willing, give him a shot. Captain Jake (gives some thoughts for fifteen seconds): Okay. (The villain alarm goes off while everyone scans the area.) Kwazii: Town Square! Negaduck and Romeo are there with a monster! (Later the scene changes to Disney Junior Town, where people are heard screaming and seen running. Stingrage chuckles as he sets an attack, and Romeo in his Crab Tank sets another.) Negaduck (chuckles): '''People of this town, I can see you all are plainly excited as I am. Consider this your affiction noticed. Luckily, I am feeling generous, so I will give you two options: “Surrender” or “Be destroyed”. '''Captain Jake (he and his friends interrupt): '''Not going to happen! '''Negaduck: '''Well, well! It’s about time! '''Kwazii: '''You've caused enough trouble, Negaduck! '''Skully: '''You know, for a villain, I was expecting something kind of different. Something... like a puppy! Yeah! A puppy! '''Negaduck: '''A puppy? A PUPPY!!!!!! '''Kwazii: '''It's morphin’ time! '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Power Rangers DJC Mode! '''Kwazii (transforms): '''Leader of the Rangers, Power Ranger Red! '''Captain Jake (transforms): '''Speed of the Ranger, Power Ranger Blue! '''Izzy (transforms): '''Strength of the Rangers, Power Ranger Pink! '''Cubby (transforms): '''Courage of the Rangers, Power Ranger Green! '''Skully (transforms): '''Flight of the Ranger, Power Ranger Yellow. '''Dive Rangers: '''Dive Ranger Mode activated! '''Vandar (transforms): '''Power of the waves, Dive Ranger Purple ready! '''Rai (transforms): '''Shine of the waves, Dive Ranger Silver ready! '''Jin (transforms): '''Tide of the waves, Dive Ranger Gold ready! '''Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers (together): '''United as one, together till the end! '''Kwazii: '''Charge! (he and the others run towards the army) '''Negaduck (growls): '''Croc-Hen-Veils, attack! Show these puppies who's the real puppies! '''Rai: '''We've gotta get this bird a dictionary if he wants to face us alone! '''Izzy: '''This is taking way too long. (to Cubby) Cubby, take my sword! '''Cubby: '''Thanks, Izzy. Here’s my blaster! '''Jin: '''Speaking of which, (to Rai) Rai, here's my blaster! '''Rai: '''Thanks, Jin. Here’s my sword! '''Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Vandar: '''Spiritual Power Ranger DJC sword attack, triple head final attack! (The Croc-Hen-Veils explode.) '''Skully: '''Uh, you've gotta be kidding me! Boomerang Whirl-Wind final slash! (sends the Croc-Hen-Veils flying and exploding) '''Vandar: '''Woo! That was fun. '''Jin: '''Thanks for the sword, Rai. (hands Rai back her sword) '''Cubby: '''You too, Izzy. '''Izzy: '''And your blaster, Cubby. (gives Cubby’s blaster back to him) '''Rai: '''You too, Jin. '''Captain Jake: '''Alright, Negaduck! It’s time for you to leave. '''Stingrage (suddenly appears to talk to Negaduck): '''I highly suggest they rethink that strategy. Allow me to take care of them! (walks up to the Power Rangers DJC) '''Kwazii: '''You've asked for it. Let's go, guys! (he and his friends start to fight Stingrage) '''Stingrage: You call this "asking for it"? This is actually fun! (flips the Power Rangers DJC off their feet one by one and fires many stingers from his staff) Jin (blocks a stinger with his Saber Edge): Ho— Skully (dodges another stinger): '''Ly— '''Izzy (hops out of yet another stinger’s way): Cow! Vandar: What are those? Stingrage (laughs mockingly): '''You fools don't understand the name Stingrage? Well, now things just got interesting! '''Kwazii: Stingers? What are you? The King Bee? Stingrage: Uhh, maybe. But you know what they say. Power Rangers DJC: Huh? Stingrage: If at first you don't succeed, sting, (fires a stinger) sting, (fires another stinger) again! (fires yet another stinger) Kwazii: Hit the dirt! (Stingers fly past them and Stingrage knocks some of them down and laughs.) Negaduck: Nicely done, Stingrage. Even together, they're no match for your skills. Jin: What's the plan now, fearless leader? Stingrage: There's nothing you can do. (fires a stinger while the rangers dodge them, but one hits Skully, making him scream) Izzy: Skully! (wails when Stingrage fires another stinger which hits her) Rai: Izzy! (groans in pain when Stingrage fires one last stinger which hits her) Vandar: Rai! Stingrage: That oughta take care of them. Negaduck: Perfect, Stingrage. It seems the first part of my plan's gone so well. Keep whimpering in fear, rangers, because next time when Stingrage is up against you, just be sure to bow down before him. Captain Jake: '''Never! '''Kwazii: '''You know you’ll pay for this! (Negaduck laughs evilly while teleporting himself, Romeo, and Stingrage back to the volcano.) '''Cubby (he, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Vandar, and Jin run up to their three injured allies): '''Skully, Rai, Izzy! '''Jin: '''You alright, guys? '''Rai: Who are those creeps?! Let's get out of here! Kwazii, Captain Jake, Cubby, Vandar, and Jin (together): Huh? Izzy: Couldn't agree more! Izzy, Skully, and Rai (together): For Stingrage! (leave quickly) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts